pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyokorider
Pyokorider ' Pyokorider' is an Uberhero Patapon featured in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. He wears an orange-pink mask shaped like a rabbit. He is similar to Kibadda, but carries no shield and is the only one that can ride warhorses. Pyokorider is unlocked when Kibadda reaches level 8. Pyokorider himself is at level 8 when he is unlocked. If both Pyokorider and Cannassault get to level 10 and Yarida to level 12, Charibassa is unlocked. Pyokorider evolves at level 10 and level 20. Equipment Pyokorider can use: *Halberds and Horses from unlocking. *Warhorses from level 10. *Spears from level 15. Hero Mode: Illusion Activated with PonChaka~PonPon. Pyokorider makes a doppelganger of himself that charges into enemy lines, while the original stays safely at the rear. Despite his Hero Mode being called Illusion, the doppelganger is actually tangible, and therefore, able to hit enemies and collect Ka-ching, potions and materials. Class skills Pyokorider's Class Skills Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 2, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. (From Level 10) Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 3, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 4, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Affected Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 2 Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 3 Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 4 Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Set skills Pyokorider originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. *'Attack Movement 1:' Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 30%. Gained at Level 9. *'Grass Grower:' Grass occasionally grows where an attack lands. *'Attack Movement 2:' Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 50%. *'Peerless Rabbit:' Rabbit ear boosts hearing! Makes it easier to score perfect timing. (Only Hero mode) Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Pyokorider's appearance is very similar to that of the Komupon Ladodon. *Pyokorider is seen using a Fireblessed Shield in the credits, although in the game it is not possible for him to use this piece of equipment. *Pyokorider's Hero Mode depicts him wielding a normal halberd and a normal horse, no matter what he has equipped. *Pyokorider's Hero mode will faze through doors making him quite handy in dungon battles. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Kibapon Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units